In connection with development of recent digital technologies, multifunctional in-vehicle equipment having various functions has multiplied even with respect to in-vehicle mount equipment such as car navigation devices, car audio devices, etc.
Therefore, when a large variety of functions are used, these functions are classified every category, it is a general method to make a user select his/her desired function by using a menu screen having a hierarchical structure such as a tree structure or the like (for example, see JP-A-2005-96596).